


And when it was clear, they'd park her in the middle of nowhere

by citrusjava



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, Impala, M/M, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:25:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusjava/pseuds/citrusjava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>it's easy not  to  notice   the things that dropped out of their lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	And when it was clear, they'd park her in the middle of nowhere

They've been living in the bunker for two years now, and it's easy not to notice the things that dropped out of their lives. 

Being woken up by a blast of Smoke on the Water right in his ear, Dean's face smirking above him first thing when he opened his eyes, annoyed, Dean moving around the room in his thin t-shirt stained with engine oil, Sam's sleepy verbal abilities coming back online right into a discussion of pancakes vs eggs. 

Breaking into some unused house, Dean shining with muddy sweat and accomplishment when he manages to get the water running, soaked shirt transparent against his chest, giving Sam a drenched hug and getting mud in Sam's hair. 

Driving a full 48 hours in shifts, eating jerky on the go and Sam falling asleep in the passenger seat to Dean quietly humming Fly by Night, the tips of his fingers just barely touching Sam's side, just to know they're both there. 

It's easy to forget, in the bunker, that sweet ache of being around Dean. 

 

A hunt pulls them out of the bunker for a full ten days, hiking a mountain trail in Colorado, Dean stomping heavy boots through a field of yellow flowers on his way to the cool darkness of the forest, plaid tied around his waist and forehead wrinkled at the sun in the crisp air. They're back to the Impala that night, no motel for a hundred miles, and they spread out on her hood, sharing one warm beer, and Sam leans back and suddenly the whole sky is stars. He touches the tips of his fingers to Dean's side, just to know that he's there, rough damp fabric cooling down after a long day. 

Dean's face pops into view above him, hair spiking shadows by starlight, Dean's shit-eating grin like always, smirky and flirty, but Sam is different now. No the kid whose whole world hinged on Dean's word, needing it or fighting against it. Sam supposes he's matured - and that is an interesting, pleasant surprise . When did he do that, in all the chaos? 

He is now someone whose world will not fall apart if - he is now a person who can - 

He reaches a hand up, touches over Dean's face - forehead and eyebrow and cheekbone, and Dean smiles down at him smirky, reassuring and breathless, mouth falling open. Sam tilts up his chin and raises an eyebrow, and Dean makes a small sound and closes a kiss fast and hard enough that Sam's fingers get caught between them, a touch of warm wetness of Dean's mouth.


End file.
